RED
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kris adalah putra Raja Iblis yang menciptakan Incubus bernama Tao. Hubungan aneh terjalin diantara keduanya. /Kristao/Oneshoot/RnR please!


**[R.E.D]**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 _ **Fantasy / Rape / Sex**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)! And ADULT SCENE! SEX CONTENT AND DIRTY TALK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Merah adalah darah. Merah adalah amarah. Dan merah adalah dia.

Saat glamoritas menyatu dengan dosa terindah yang menyesatkan. Karena dia adalah merah. Merah yang menggoda dan sensual, merah yang berbahaya, merah yang semakin memekatkan kegelapan.

Merah yang memabukkan. Merah yang akan membuat siapapun tunduk di bawah kakinya.

Merah adalah dia...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin laki-laki ini berbahaya?" pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pernyataan yang meremehkan.

"Diamlah, jangan membuatnya marah. Kita tidak tahu orang ini sedang berpura-pura atau tidak"

"Kau tidak lihat? Bahkan dia sudah terkapar! Dan tangannya sudah kita ikat!"

"Tetap saja, kita tidak tahu apa yang kita hadapi"

"Kau terlalu takut Liu. Kurasa rumor itu sudah membuatmu menjadi seorang pengecut"

"Aku bukan pengecut, sialan"

"Hahahaha, ya sudah sebaiknya kita seret laki-laki aneh ini ke dalam"

Kedua pengawal dengan full armor bernuansa perak itu pun meraih rantai yang mengikat kuat kedua tangan si pria asing yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi menelungkup. Membuat rambut pirangnya yang menyilaukan terurai berantakan yang menutupi wajahnya yang sepertinya sudah babak belur karena di hajar oleh kedua pegawal tersebut.

Bekerja dengan seorang pemimpin yang kejam, mengharuskan semua pengawal dan penjaga di markas besar bergaya tradisional itu juga di haruskan berperilaku kejam pada para penyusup ataupun musuh. Jadi bukanlah pemandangan yang mengerikan jika melihat pria asing berbaju serba hitam dengan _long coat_ kumal itu di seret dengan tak berperasaan oleh salah seorang pengawal yang sejak tadi berceloteh dan menertawakan si pria asing yang mengenaskan.

Tubuh pria asing itu cukup besar dan tinggi, tak bergeming sedikitpun meski tubuhnya di seret diatas permukaan tanah yang dingin. Kedua pengawal itu tampak sangat terhibur ketika membawa pria asing tersebut ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang pengap, mirip seperti ruang penyiksaan dengam berbagai macam alat yang tertata rapih di salah satu sisi dinding yang sanggup membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri jika melihatnya.

Dan kedua pengawal itu memposisikan si pria asing berambut pirang dalam posisi berdiri, melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangannya dan mereka ganti dengan 2 borgol yang tertanam di dinding, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya, hingga pria itu dalam posisi terborgol di dinding tanpa memijak permukaan. Setelah memastikan jika mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, kedua pengawal itupun melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Menyisakan ruangan hening yang cukup lembab serta pengap, belum lagi suara lolongan angin diluar sana yang seolah membangunkan para penghuni malam yang tak kasat, dan meniupkan udara dingin yang menyapa helai pirang lelaki itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak mata yang terpejam itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang _Ruby_ semerah darah dengan seringai mengerikan di sudut bibirnya. Mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, sambil menjilat sisa darah yang telah mengering di sudut bibirnya, ia memperhatikan ke seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Selera yang bagus. Pasti akan menyenangkan memberi hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertinya" ia tersenyum aneh.

Telinganya sungguh bagai telinga seekor anjing, dapat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang menuju ruangan tersebut, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya kembali yang membuat kesan pasrah.

Dan hal itu terlihat sangat amat meyakinkan siapapun.

Hingga pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka lebar oleh 2 orang pengawal yang dengan sigap mempersilahkan sang Tuan Rumah untuk melenggang masuk selagi pengikutnya menunggu di depan pintu.

Suara telapak sepatu yang berbenturan dengan permukaan ruangan yang dingin menjadi musik pengiring yang terselubung. Sepatu merah layaknya pakaian yang di kenakannya, semerah bibirnya yang mungil, dan helai rambutnya yang membara. Sosok tinggi semampai yang sangat indah di dalam balutan pakaian tradisional China yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping namun berisi, belah pakaiannya yang sangat tinggi memamerkan kaki panjangnya dengan paha kencang dan pantat bulat yang menggoda.

Sosok yang sangat menggoda dan sensual. Sengaja mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya berbalut _overknee_ layaknya jaring laba-laba berwarna hitam yang terhubung dengan tali yang mengait pada dalamannya yang bahkan tidak menyembunyikan dengan sempurna bongkahan pantat besarnya yang bulat dan menarik minat siapa saja untuk meremas bulatan besar itu atau menusuk lubang sempit yang tersembunyi di antara bongkahan bulat nan besar itu.

Siapapun akan mengatakan jika sosok seksi yang menggoda itu sangat mempesona dan cantik. Dengan warna merah yang sensual, sama seperti pribadinya yang penuh kejutan.

Perpaduan antara Iblis terkutuk dan Malaikat tersayang.

Merah yang menjadi identitasnya begitu memabukkan dan menyesatkan.

Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya cukup mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke samping sejurus dengan tatanan tongkat kayu dengan berbagai macam variasi senjata di kedua ujungnya. Sebuah tongkat polos tanpa senjata melayang cepat kearahnya dan dengan tepat beralih pada genggaman sosok itu. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik kontras dengan sorot datar serta aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh indahnya.

Ia mengarahkan ujung tongkat pada sosok pria asing yang terborgol di dinding, tepat di bawah dagunya dan menggerakkan tongkatnya perlahan hingga membuat kepala pria asing itu terangkat. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah si pria asing yang tak di kenalnya, sekalipun berusaha mengingat siapa kiranya lelaki yang telah tertangkap karena mengendap masuk ke dalam 'sangkar'nya itu.

Ia tak juga kembali menarik tongkatnya, masih berusaha mengingat wajah si pria yang memiliki bibir tipis, bekas luka di pipi kanan, lalu rambut pirangnya yang seterang matahari. Namun ketika ia sibuk mengingat, pria asing itu membuka matanya perlahan, tepat menatap si merah yang berdiri menggoda di hadapannya berkat ujung tongkat yang menyangga dagunya, dan menampakkan sepasang _ruby_ merah layaknya darah yang membuat sosok seksi itu membeku seketika.

"Hai cantik" suara pria itu terdengar berat dan rendah. Tersenyum miring melihat wajah kaget si merah di hadapannya.

"Kau!" si seksi itu menarik kembali tongkatnya dan dengan tak sopannya menunjuk wajah si pria dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Wajah pria itu seketika berubah menjadi lebih tampan. Bibirnya yang tipis kini menebal seksi, bekas luka di pipi kanannya hilang di gantikan kulit putih halus layaknya porselen, dan pakaian lusuh yang di kenakannya pun dalam sekejab berubah menjadi pakaian mewah dengan jubah berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam dengan bagian dalam jubah yang berwarna merah darah. Serasi dengan pakaian dan rambut si seksi yang seolah berdiri menantang di hadapannya.

"Hukuman ku tidak membuatmu jerah rupanya _dear_ " seperti sihir. Lelaki itu dapat dengan mudah melepaskan borgol yang menahan tangannya hanya dengan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya perlahan.

"Lucifer! Ah bukan! Kris! Kenapa kau ada disini!?" si merah seksi nan menggoda itu lagi-lagi menunjuk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tidak sopan.

Kris, lelaki itu tersenyum tampan sembari membenahi beberapa bagian pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Melangkah mendekat pada si merah yang tampak bersiap untuk menggunakan tongkat di genggamannya untuk menyerang. Tapi Kris lebih cepat bergerak, dan bahkan tanpa menyentuh tongkat itu ia dapat menghempaskan material yang terbuat dari kayu itu ke samping ruangan dengan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras.

" _Incubus_ tersayang ciptaan ku, Zitao. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Tao saja. Apa kau lupa siapa Tuan mu?" Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya ketika Tao melangkah mundur ketika ia mendekat dan menggerakkan jemari panjang kurusnya, yang anehnya membuat tubuh ramping Tao bergerak melayang mendekat kearahnya.

Tao tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya selalu saat Kris menggunakan kekuatannya. Hanya mampu menahan dada bidang pria itu ketika dirinya telah berada di dekapan hangat sang Lucifer tampan yang tak pernah menatapnya tanpa nafsu yang membuncah. Dan dirinya tidak suka jika Kris sudah mulai sok mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik pria itu. Kris memang berkuasa atas dirinya, tapi lelaki itu tak pernah memberinya tugas penting selain selalu menempatkannya di ranjang dan menjadi 'rekan' seks sang Lucifer yang di kenal tak pernah puas menyetubuhinya selama ini.

Makhluk neraka lainnya pun tahu jika Tao adalah kesayangan Kris. Maka karena itu tak ada yang berani menggoda ataupun mendekati Tao meski nyatanya tubuh indah dan pakaiannya yang sangat terbuka(memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan pantat besar bulatnya)dapat membuatnya menjadi korban sodomi sesama makhluk neraka yang di kenal buas dan beringas. Mereka hanya mampu membayangkan menggagahi tubuh indah dengan kulit eksotis itu.

"Aku masih marah padamu, jadi lepaskan aku!" Tao berusaha berontak, tapi sayangnya Kris tidak ingin melepaskan kungkungan tangannya yang tersimpan nyaman di pinggan kecil Tao.

"Aku sangat sedih kau tahu? Tidak ada yang bisa menghangatkan tempat tidur ku selama kau di hukum" Kris berlagak sok memelas.

"Tidak Kris, aku tidak mau menjadi pemuasmu saja! Aku juga ingin mendapatkan tugas seperti _incubus_ lainnya!"

"Dan membiarkan manusia-manusia kotor itu menjamah tubuh indahmu yang seksi ini? Jawabannya tidak sayang"

"Seharusnya kau sudah memikirkan hal itu saat menciptakan aku ' _kan_? Bodoh"

"Kau adalah _incubus_ terindah dan terseksi diluar perkiraan ku. Kebanyakan _incubus_ adalah pria-pria tampan dan gagah, jelas karena kau pengecualian. _Incubus_ yang hanya bersetubuh dan melayani seseorang saja. Yaitu aku" Kris berkata dengan santainya, tak lupa tersenyum dan semakin membuat Tao kesal.

"Sekalian saja kurung aku selamanya di tempat ini" sinisnya.

"Aku mengurungmu disini agar kau tidak kabur lagi dan mencuri kesempatan untuk menggoda manusia-manusia diluar sana. Karena kau marah padaku, aku tahu kau tidak akan mau menemuiku jika aku tidak menyamar seperti tadi"

"Apa kau Lucifer terbodoh yang pernah ada Kris?" Tao memicingkan matanya. Berniat menghina, tapi tentu saja Kris tidak akan terpancing apalagi marah pada _incubus_ kesayangannya itu.

Putra iblis itu tersenyum tampan. "Aku bodoh karena dirimu. Jika kau menjadi _incubus_ yang penurut seperti yang lainnya, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan-jalan diluar dan bukannya di tempat ini"

"Sungguh?" tampaknya Tao tertarik. Kris mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Dengan syarat, kau tidak memakai pakaian seksi semacam ini atau yang sejenisnya"

Tao mendengus keras, seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Itu sama saja kau membunuh karakter ku Tuan Kris Lucifer yang bodoh"

Iblis tampan itu tersenyum lagi. Memang jika sedang bersama Tao, ia akan lebih sering tersenyum, dan menyeringai. Mata merahnya pun tak pernah bosan memandang tubuh indah Tao yang seksi dan seolah tengah menelanjanginya(meski nyatanya pakaian _incubus_ kesayangannya itu tidak menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya meski _ceongsam_ yang di kenakannya panjang hingga sampai mata kaki). Yang itu artinya, Tao akan selalu menjadi tahanan seksualnya, karena ia tidak mau jika bukan Tao yang memuaskannya. Walau _incubus_ cantik dengan bibir merah setajam pisau itu selalu menolak dan keberatan, hingga akhirnya harus memaksa atau menggunakan cara kasar untuk menaklukkannya agar mau membuka kedua kakinya dan membuat Tao meminta untuk di setubuhi.

Kris sangat suka bagian itu. Di matanya Tao bagai kucing kecil yang lucu namum galak, tapi jika dirinya berhasil membujuk kucing itu dengan seekor ikan lezat, maka kucing itu akan meminta kembali. Dan dirinya suka memaksa Tao agar melayaninya, mendengarkan teriakan penolakannya, yang berakhir dengan desahan basah dan permintaan agar dirinya semakin kasar menggagahinya.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin istirahat" pinta si cantik itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Meski nyatanya tak dapat sedikitpun merenggangkan dekapan Kris. Yang ada gerakan tubuhnya yang menempel erat pada iblis tampan itu membuatnya membangunkan sesuatu yang panjang dan ganas di bawah sana.

Kris menyeringai dan Tao tidak melihatnya. Maka _incubus_ cantik berambut merah itu terheran-heran ketika tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya merenggang dan terlepas, mengangkat wajahya dengam tatapan bertanya-tanya di sepasang _coral_ nya yang indah.

"Kau ingin beristirahat bukan? Jadi pergilah" ujarnya, tersenyum tipis. Tao menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu ' _kan_?" tuduhnya curiga. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk istirahat karena nanti kita akan bersenang-senang" senyumnya semakin mengembang dan terkesan sangat mesum. Tao berdecih, mencibir kemesuman iblis tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Lupa jika memang sebagian besar cara berpikir iblis tidak jauh dari kata seks. Terlebih Kris adalah putra dari Raja iblis, dan dia akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, tak terkecuali _incubus_ seksi bernama Tao yang sudah membuat dirinya terjerat oleh keindahan _incubus_ berambut merah itu. Dirinya yang seorang putra Raja Iblis saja terjerat oleh keindahan rupa dan tubuh Tao, bagaimana jika _incubus_ kesayangannya itu nekat turun ke Bumi dan banyak manusia yang berniat nekat untuk menikmati waktu semalam dengan Tao nya? Memikirkannya saja ia sangat tidak suka.

Menatap curiga, tapi pada akhirnya Tao mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh tegap Kris. Menjulurkan lidah mengoloknya, ketika si tampan berambut pirang itu tersenyum tampan padanya dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana. Tao mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri diam. Membuat suasana di ruangan kotor yang lembab itu di penuhi oleh suara ketukan sepatu yang mengetuk permukaan, seirama dengan langkahnya, bongkahan bulat yang tercetak indah di _ceongsam_ merahnya membuat Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke _Demons Kingdom_ sebeーKKKH!"

Mulutnya di hujam oleh sebuah benda panjang yang besar dan berurat, menghujam mulutnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keseimbangannya runtuh dan nyaris limbung ke samping andai tidak ada sesuatu yang hangat dan panjang, serta bertekstur padat melilit pinggangnya seperti memeluk mesra tubuh rampingnya.

"Mmhhhh!" Tao menggumam protes karena benda yang terjejal ke dalam mulutnya itu memaksa masuk semakin dalam hingga menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Lelaki cantik bersurai layaknya bara api itu memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut sesuatu yang panjang dan berurat yang menusuk-nusuk mulut kecilnya, dan semburat merah di pipi gembilnya tampak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menjalari kakinya dan merambat keatas perlahan namun pasti. Genggaman tangannya pun terasa basah karena saliva yang terus mengucur hingga membasahi benda berurat itu dan membuatnya menjadi begitu licin. Sementara benda yang sama di bawah sana mulai menyapa bongkahan bulat seksinya yang tak berbalut apapun kecuali 'ekor' _ceongsam_ merah yang di kenakannya.

"Selalu mudah percaya jika aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kau sangat menggemaskan sayang ku" suara Kris yang rendah dan dalam terdengar agak serak di banding beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tubuh Tao bergetar di dalam lilitan benda panjang yang hangat itu, meski kakinya tak lagi menapak permukaan, sedikitpun ia tak merasakan sakit karena telah di 'gantung'. Berusaha menarik keluar benda panjang yang di ketahuinya sebagai kejantanan Kris dari dalam mulutnya, sambil mengeram karena Kris terus berusaha membobol tenggorokannya, ia dibuat mendesah tertahan karena benda yang sama di bawah sana tengah mengetuk-ngetuk lubang kenikmatannya.

"Mmmhhh~~ ngghhhh..." Tao merengek.

Kris tersenyum simpul, kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mempertipis jaraknya dengan _incubus_ seksinya yang tengah di manjakan dengan penis iblisnya yang tentu saja berbeda dengan milik manusia. Dan sebagai iblis Kris sangat senang karena dapat memanipulasi apapun, melakukan apapun pada Tao untuk mencari kenikmatan dirinya maupun si seksi yang agak judes itu.

Sesekali akan terdengar suara desisan dari celah bibir tebal Kris ketika Tao mulai mengulum kepala penisnya. Membuatnya semakin ingin menggagahi tubuh indah lelaki cantik itu. Tidak hanya serangan penis yang di luncurkannya untuk membelai tiap inchi kulit langsat seksi Tao, tapi juga memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual yang menggetarkan tubuh Tao _nya_ , dan juga membangkitkan gairah bercintanya yang semakin meluap-luap.

Tao menggeliat geli karena 'sulur' hidup yang berurat itu mulai merambat kebalik punggungnya, mengecup mesra tiap senti kulit tubuhnya, dan membuatnya kepanasan. Bahkan salah satunya mulai menyapa kenjantanannya yang mulai terbangun, melilit paha kencangnya, dan menarik kedua kakinya untuk melebar.

Tubuh indah itu berkeringat, membuat kulit langsatnya semakin seksi dan menggoda di bawah sinar ruangan yang remang-remang. Dan semakin dekat Kris berjalan kearah Tao, lantai di belakangnya mendadak runtuh menghilang, begitu pun dengan seisi ruangan yang berubah menjadi pekatnya malam dengan udara panas yang menjadi. Tidak hanya karena usaha Kris memperkosa Tao(seperti yang biasa di lakukannya, tapi yang pada akhirnya Tao juga menikmati dan selalu meminta lebih untuk di setubuhi), tapi juga karena bara api yang menyala ganas di bawah lempengan permukaan yang menjadi satu-satunya pijakan atau daratan tempat Kris berdiri.

Permukaan itu merupakan sisa-sisa lantai ruangan yang tersisa, berbentuk lempengan bulat pipih yang mulai terasa panas karena bara api yang tak pernah padam di dalam lubang menganga di bawah sana. Berkobar panas membara seperti nafsu Kris yang semakin membuncah melihat _ceongsam_ yang di kenakan Tao mulai robek di beberapa sisi yang strategis. Hingga perlahan 'ular' panjang berurat miliknya yang melilit lembut penuh kasih tubuh ramping itu melayang turun saat terciptanya sebuah meja besar terbuat dari kayu yang muncul begitu saja, siap untuk menangkap sosok Tao yang hanya bisa pasrah perlahan di baringkan.

Nafasnya tersengal dan berat, tubuhnya terasa panas terbakar, terlebih bagian lubangnya yang sejak tadi di 'ketuk' oleh benda yang sama yang masih menyumpal mulutnya kini tak berhenti bergerak dan membuat lubangnya terasa gatal. Tao hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan besar di dalam mulutnya yang membuatnya hampir sesak nafas, merelakan tubuhnya yang masih di jalari oleh 'ular-ular' kebanggan Kris yang hampir meninggalkan bercak di tubuhnya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar ketika punggungnya di baringkan lembut, dan 'ular' yang melilit pinggangnya kini telah terurai dan menjalar turun menuju kedua kakinya, bersamaan melilit pahanya dan menarik kakinya lembut hingga ia mengangkang diatas meja itu.

Kris tersenyum saat naik ke bagian tepi meja, merangkak mendekati Tao yang terbaring pasrah dengan kaki mengangkang lebar menantang, dan mulai mengarahkan sulur 'ular'nya yang lain meraup kedua tangan si cantiknya yang sejak tadi berusaha mengeluarkan penis kebanggaannya dari mulut kecil yang nikmat milik kesayangannya itu. Merentangkannya ke samping dengan lilitan lembut selagi dirinya merangkak naik diatas tubuh Tao, yang kini mengawasinya dengan mata sayu yang menggoda. Belum lagi bibir kucingnya yang merah dan basah berkedut imut saat mengemut penis besarnya.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk di nikmati dengan cara biasa, sayang" di belainya lembut pipi gembil Tao yang merona bak sebutir apel.

"Mmmhhh..." dan Tao hanya bisa merespon dengan gumaman yang samar. Mengikuti gerak-gerik Kris yang kini wajah tampan lelaki itu tepat berada diatas wajahnya.

Tao sungguh ingin meneriaki putra dari Raja Iblis itu andai mulutnya tak di sumpal dan gerak tubuhnya tak di batasi seperti ini. Namun meski ia kesal karena sifat Kris yang seenaknya, sejujurnya dirinya juga menikmati hal ini. Ia sudah sangat hafal seperti apa peringai seorang putra Raja Iblis, tidak ada kata lembut sama sekali, dan tak ada penghuni Dunia gelap yang berperilaku lembut. Dan sebagai salah satu penghuni, dirinya sendiri juga tidak biasa bersikap lembut. Malahan Kris berkata jika sifat sadis dan juteknya lah yang membuat lelaki yang paling di idam-idamkan di Dunia kegelapan itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak mereka berdua bersenggama, kapanpun dan dimana pun. Tentu di mulai oleh Kris yang cenderung seperti memperkosa, dan tak jarang pula Tao yang sebenarnya ingin di setubuhi tapi berlagak tak menginginkannya. Yang hasilnya adalah aktifitas seks yang panas dan tak ada hentinya, karena Tao tidak suka jika harus meminta. Dan Kris adalah lelaki yang sangat tanggap dalam hal seks.

Terlebih jika _partner_ nya adalah Tao.

Si merah membara yang menggairahkan.

Dan sebagai primadona di antara _incubus_ lainnya di Dunia Kegelapan, tentu banyak yang menginginkan si seksi itu selain dirinya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin di dahului, maka sejak terciptanya Tao, ia sudah mengklaim lelaki cantik bertubuh indah itu sebagai miliknya.

Tak ada ikatan diantara makhluk kegelapan, selain kata _partner_ dan _slave_. Namun baik Tao maupun Kris tak beranggapan mereka seperti itu saat di libatkan dalam aktifitas senggama yang panjang. Mereka saling menghargai, meski kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya adalah kalimat makian yang menjengkelkan.

"Cukup mengemut permennya _dear_ , aku ingin mendengar suara mu yang seksi" ujar Kris, sambil membuka lembut _ceongsam_ merah yang melekat di tubuh lelaki yang berada di bawahnya. Kain merah dengan ornamen naga itu hanya tersisa di beberapa tempat tubuh Tao yang tak terkena lilitan 'ular-ular' Kris.

Bersamaan dengan dibukanya lembar kain terakhir yang menempel di bagian dada besar Tao, penis yang menyumpal mulut kecil si cantik itu di tarik keluar dan terlihat mengkilat karena lelehan saliva. Tao masih menstabilkan nafasnya yang berat, menggerakkan rahangnya yang terasa kaku karena terus mengaga cukup lama.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan tenggorokan ku _eh_? Kau pikir sebesar apa penismu itu _Idiot_ " omelnya kesal meski dengan wajah yang masih merona cantik. Meski nyatanya dirinya sangat menyukai penis kebangaan lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau menyukainya, dan akan selalu suka" Kris tersenyum lagi.

Namun belum sempat Tao membalas kalimat putra Raja Iblis yang tampan itu, puting dadanya sudah lebih dulu di jamah oleh tangan besar Kris yang hangat. Sukses menggetarkan tubuhnya dan erangan basah yang mengalir begitu saja mengiringi kegiatan Kris yang tengah mengerjai kedua puting dadanya.

"Ahhnn~~ ahh...jangan di mainkan terus!" Tao menatap gemas Kris yang saat ini hanya tersenyum miring. Tampaknya lelaki pirang itu tengah menikmati wajah keenakan Tao yang cantik di matanya.

"Kau ingin aku menghisapnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aaakkhh~~ oohhh~~"

Kris memijat kecil tonjolan ranum yang menggemaskan itu, memelintirnya perlahan, lalu menariknya, yang di respon erangan basah oleh si pemilik yang menginginkannya melakukan lebih.

"Uhhh...aahhh~~ ooohh...Kris~" Tao merengek.

"Apa sayang?"

"Menyusu lah cepat~ aku mauーoh! Hyaaahh~~ aahhh~~" si cantik itu mengelijang.

Setelah mendengar permintaan Tao _nya_ , Kris meraup tonjolan menggemaskan yang sejak tadi di mainkan tangannya. Menyusu layaknya bayi yang kehausan, menyesapnya lembut dan tak lupa menggigit-gigitnya kecil. Menjilat, lalu mengulum lagi, membuat desahan Tao semakin merdu terdengar.

"Terusa sayang...ahhhh~~ ohhh~~" Tao semakin membusungkan dadanya, meminta Kris agar lebih lagi memberikan rangsangan nikmat melalui mulut dan lidah terlatihnya.

Diantara keremangan lubang yang menganga, serta nyala api membara yang tak henti menjulurkan lidah-lidah panasnya yang bahkan tak sampai mengenai permukaan bagian bawah lempengan batu tempat kedua makhluk kegelapan itu tengah bersetubuh. Bahkan meski tanpa cahaya sekalipun, Kris dan Tao tak akan menemukan kesulitan untuk saling menikmati tubuh masing-masing. Karena mereka memang hidup di dalam kegelapan. Maka selain kobaran api yang membara, suara desahan basah Tao lah yang mendominasi.

Menggeliat seperti ular, tubuh indah si cantik milik Kris itu berkeringat dan membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi dan menggairahkan. Desahannya semakin intens ketika penis besar Kris yang di awal sempat memborbardir mulut kecilnya kini mulai dapat di rasakannya bersarang di celah bongkahan pantat bulatnya yang menjadi kesukaan putra Raja Iblis itu.

"Aahh! Oohh...jangan di gigit Krisshh~~ aahhnn~~" menjenjangkan lehernya yang berkeringat tampak semakin menggiurkan, jemari lentiknya bergerak merayap di helai pirang Kris dan meremas dengan gemas.

Lelaki tampan itu sengaja menggigit-gigit puting dadanya hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. Mendesah basah, dan tak henti meremas-remas rambut pirang Kris hingga berantakkan tak berbentuk. Lelaki itu asyik sendiri dengan puting dada Tao, baik mulut dan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Jangan lama-lama Krisss~~" rengek Tao. Tak sabar karena Kris selalu bermain-main(sengaja) mengerjai tubuhnya.

Maka dengan tak sabar Tao mendorong bahu Kris sekuat tenaga dan mematahkan hisapan khidmat Kris pada tonjolan kecil yang kini berwarna merah dan basah di dadanya, dengan kasar meraih kepala lelaki tampan itu dan menenggelamkannya pada ciuman kasar dan menuntut. Bahkan terkesan tak sabaran, Tao menggigit bibir tebal Kris dan lelaki tampan itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Membiarkan Tao yang mengambil alih keadaan kali ini, namun tetap tak membiarkan si cantik itu mengubah posisi mereka. Meladeni permianan lidah Tao yang lincah dan berusaha mendominasi, ia meraih kedua tangan si cantik itu yang mengalung di lehernya, dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan Tao tampaknya bernafsu untuk dapat mengalahkan lidah panjang Kris yang dapat dengan mudah menyergap lidahnya dan kini bergelut di dalam mulutmya yang kecil.

"Mmmhh...ngghh..." Tao semakin memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman. Jemari tangannya yang lentik bergerak perlahan balas menggenggam tangan besar Kris yang lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya.

Saling menarik dan di tarik, terisi dan mengisi, membelit lidah satu sama lain karena keduanya sama-sama tak ingin mengalah ataupun memberi kesempatan meski hanya sedetik untuk beristirahat. Diantara nafsu dan gairah yang membara, suara kecipak saliva ketika kedua lidah saling bertabrakan dan saliva yang berbaur menjadi musik latar yang menggairahkan. Dan tak menyadari jika 'ular-ular' kebangaan Kris yang melilit kedua kaki jenjangnya hingga mengangkang lebar telah terlepas dan sesuai gerak refleks, ia meggantungkan kedua kakinya kini di sekitar pinggang Kris.

Tao sudah berada di puncak gairahnya, dan Kris sangat mengetahui itu. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan bibirnya dengan suara erangan kecewa dan tatapan protes si cantik yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Menyeringai kecil, menunjukkan betapa seksi dirinya di mata Tao dengan bulir keringat dan pakaian yang telah kusut. Ia melarikan satu tangannya membelai paha dalam Tao yang terekspos, merabanya lembut dan membuat lelaki cantik itu memejamkan mata menikmatinya, mendesah lirih yang semakin meningkatkan libido sang putra Raja Iblis.

"Masukkan penismu Krisss~~" pinta Tao serak. Senyum Kris semakin lebar.

"Kau mau satu atau dua?" jelas jika lelaki tampan itu sedang mengulur waktu. Karena ia menyukai jika Tao meminta padanya untuk segera di puaskan.

"Sudah masukkan saja sesukamu! Cepatlah~" jawabnya gemas.

"Tidak akan ku masukkan jika kau tidak menjawab satu atau dua" Kris melipas tangannya di dada.

"Cepatlah masukkan~ lubangku gatal sekali Kris~ aku ingin penismu seーAAAHH! ooohhhh~~" matanya yang runcing melebar ketika benda panjang, keras, dan besar milik Kris menerobos masuk dengan begitu mudahnya di bawah sana.

"Ooohh...aahhh~ _faster_ ~" memejamkan mata, jari kakinya melengkung menahan nikmat yang memborbardir lubang analnya.

Kris mencengkram erat pinggul ramping Tao dan semakin dalam menghujamkan penisnya, mendesah bersahutan. Sodokan kejantanannya semakin brutal, mengguncang tubuh Tao yang basah karena keringat dan bergoyang seolah sedang menari. Si cantik itu benar-benar menikmati kenikmatan yang di berikan Kris pada lubang sempitnya, tak mau kalah ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan berlawanan arah agar mendapat kenikmatan yang semakin besar.

"Uuhh...ooohh...penismu besar sekaliihh~~ aahh~ nikmat Krissss~~" Tao keenakan. Di sela-sela kegiatannya menyodok lubang sempit Tao, Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sayang ku menyukainya eh? Suka ku sodok seperti ini?"

 **THRUST!**

"HYAAAHH~~ aahhhh! Ohhh~ nikmaaatt~" Tao membusungkan dadanya tinggi-tinggi. Tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekati telinga Tao yang memerah. " _Taozi_ suka di perkosa olehku? Suka penisku yang besar dan panjang?" suara terdengar lebih seduktif. Tao mengangguk samar tak berdaya.

"Sodok terus Krisss~ lubangku masih gatal~~"

"Kau membutuhkan banyak penis untuk di puaskan sayang~" Kris semakin bernafsu.

"Aaahh...ahhh...nikmat Kriss~~ lubangku masih gataall~ masukkan lagiii~"

Menyeringai layaknya serigala yang mendapat mangsa empuk. Tanpa peringatan yang dapat terucap dari belah bibir tebalnya, ia menjejalkan penis yang sama besar dan panjang ke dalam lubang sempit Tao yang membuatnya seketika mengeram keras karena rongga di dalam sana semakin kecil hingga meremas lebih kuat kedua penisnya yang semakin membengkak.

"Hyaaahhh~~ aahhnnn~~ uuuhh ohhh...nikmaaatt~~" Tao semakin bersemangat ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

 **THRUST!**

 **THRUST!**

 **THRUST!**

Tao mengelijang kenikmatan. Genjotan Kris di lubangnya semakin brutal dan kasar, menyodok lubangnya dengan kecepatan kosntan yang memabukkan dan membuatnya kehilangan kendali karena rasa nikmat tiada tara yang tak berujung. Dan pria itu tak hentinya mengatakan kata-kata kotor yang semakin membangkitkan gairahnya untuk merelakan tubuhnya di 'perkosa' oleh iblis tampan. Karena hanya Kris satu-satunya yang berhasil memmbuatnya rela berada di posisi bawah dan lubang yang terisi penis besar lelaki itu hingga membuat tubuh _incubusn_ ya yang seharusnya 'tahan lama' menjadi lunglai dan lemas.

"Aaahhh aahhh... _faster_ ~ lubang ku gatal sekaliii~ sodok terus sayangg~~ aaahhh!"

"Lubangmu nikmat sekali _peach_...nikmaattt..." Kris mengeram rendah, menyentakkan kepalanya keatas dan semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

Dua penis besar yang menghujam sempurna lubang analnya membuat Tao bertindak seperti pelacur kelas atas yang haus akan penis-penis besar milik Kris yang tak di ragukan lagi ukurannya. Dan desahan serta racauan jalangnya terpaksa harus teredam ketika penis lain yang panjang besar dan berurat mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Lelaki cantik itu mengerang hingga menciptakan getaran nikmat pada kejantanan besar Kris.

Jangan mempertanyakan seperti apa kejantanan yang di miliki para Iblis, bahkan Tao yang sangat amat sering bercinta dengan Kris pun tak pernah ingat seperti apa lelaki tampan itu menghujaninya dengan banyak penis besar yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan lubang anal manusia biasa. Dan untungnya Tao adalah _incubus_ , ia termasuk penghuni kegelapan yang tentunya dapat mengimbangi kebuasan nafsu Kris yang seorang putra Raja iblis.

 _ **Tolong jangan tanyakan seperti apa saat iblis atau makhluk kegelapan lainnya ketika bersenggama, atau kau akan merasa ngilu dan mual...**_

Tao mengerum layaknya kucing, membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan menggairahkan dimata seorang Kris. Lelaki tampan itu dengan sadisnya(yang justru di sukai oleh Tao) semakin melesakkan semua 'ular-ular'nya lebih dalam memasuki tubuh Tao yang hanya bisa menerima gejolak kenikmatan yang tak berujung, belum lagi yang tersimpan di dalam mulut hangat _incubus_ kesayangannya itu. Dan semuanya membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti menikmati tubuh indah Tao yang membuatnya memang selalu ingin menerjangnya kapan pun.

Iblis sebenarnya tak mengenal kata lelah, karena itulah mereka dapat bersetubuh dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan hanya seperti sekedipan mata untuk mereka. Dan Kris tergolong Iblis yang tak mudah di puaskan, dan dapat di pastikan jika kegiatan senggama mereka dapat di pastikan tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Kris...akuーAAAHHHNN~~ aaaahhh! Ngghhh~" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat sumpalan penis besar di dalam mulutnya di tarik keluar, Kris lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya kini jadi menungging dengan dada dan dahinya menempel erat di permukaan yang dingin juga hangat. Bongkahan bulatnya yang menjadi favorit Kris terangkat sombong tepat di hadapan mata yang membuat lelaki tampan itu ingin menelan bulat-bulat bulatan pantat yang menggoda itu.

Tao mendesah hebat saat sodokkan dua penis di lubangnya yang saling mengisi menembuk titik ternikmatnya yang memabukkan. Ia pasrah ketika Kris menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang, yang memudahkan Kris untuk bergerak dan menggenjot lebih brutal lubangnya yang kini telah memerah, dan juga pipi pantatnya yang bertabrakkan dengan kulit paha Kris.

Tetap menjaga goyangan pinggulnya, Kris kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meniupkan udara dari mulutnya tepat di telinga Tao. Lelaki cantik bersurai merah itu mengelinjang kecil, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri hingga bibir kucingnya yang tak kalah merah bertemu dengan bibir tebal Kris. Kembali saling melumat dan menghisap, bertukar saliva dengan suara hisapan yang menggairahkan. Dan tautan bibir itu terpaksa harus di patahkan karena Kris hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu hal yang sudah lama ingin di katakannya, namun selalu tertahan karena waktu yang tidak pernah tepat.

" _Taozi_..." panggilnya setengah mendesah. Tao mendengung merespon. "Jadilah pendamping ku, kita pimpin Dunia ini bersama. Bersamaku, kita kuasai Dunia ini bersama..." bisiknya mesra.

Tao spontan membuka matanya, semakin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke dalam mata merah Kris yang menatapnya dalam. Dan dirinya melihat kesungguhan yang tak pernah di lihatnya selama ini sekalipun pria itu sedang berhadapan dengan sang Raja Iblis.

Dan yang membuatnya merona adalah, Kris hampir tidak pernah berkata semanis dan cukup romantis seperti itu selama ini. Sekalipun sedang bercinta seperti saat ini.

"Kauーaaahh! Ngghh...kau serius? Aahh~~" Tao sulit mengendalikan desahannya ketika hendak berbicara.

 **THRUST!**

"AAAHHHNNN!"

"Aku selalu serius denganmu _peach_...jika tidak aku tidak akan selalu menyentuhmu sayang..."

 **THRUST!**

"Kkkhhh~~ aaahh...oohh..."

 **THRUST!**

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menguasai Dunia ini bersama-sama"

"Aaahh! Aaahh~~ lanjutkaann..." Tao ingin mendengar semua yang entah kenapa membuatnya senang sekaligus bahagia

 **THRUST!**

"Bersatulah denganku...jika kau menolak maka aku yang akan mencuri darahmu untuk mempersatukan kita..."

"Kauーaaahh! Bagaimana kau...aaahh~ bisa mengatakan...nghhhh~ kalau aku tidak bersedia? Kau...aahhh~ oohh! Bodoh..."

Kris tersenyum tipis, dan Tao mengerang protes ketika tiba-tiba genjotan nikmat di lubangnya terhenti. Dan beberapa kecupan mendarat di punggung basahnya, membuat wajahnya yang merah semakin memerah karena perlakuan manis Kris yang taj pernah di lihatnya.

"Jangan menggoda ku brengsek...hhh..." ia berusaha untuk tidak semakin tersanjung. Kris tertawa.

"Aku brengsek dan kau menyukainya sayang. Sekarang gigit jari telunjukmu" ujarnya memerintah. Tao mendengus kecil, dan tak urung tetap melakukan apa yang di perintahkan lelaki pirang itu.

Menarik kembali tangannya yang masih di tahan Kris di belakang tubuhnya, kemudian menggigit kecil ujung jari tangan kirinya hingga berdarah. Kris meraih tangan Tao tersebut dan mengulurkannya ke depan hingga melewati lempengan meja yang mereka tempati, hingga menjulur melewati batas lempengan batu yang menjadi satu-satunya pijakan, membiarkan darah di jari telunjuknya dan darah Tao yang menetes jatuh diatas api yang membara. Setetes darah putra Raja Iblis dan setetes darah _incubus_ pilihan, membuat nyala api di bawah sana mendadak berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan nyala yang semakin besar.

"Katakan jika kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku, bersama ku hingga Dunia ini lenyap, dan tak pernah meninggalkan ku atau kau terusir dari seluruh alam semesta..."

"Aku berjanji pada Api Abadi. Aku akan mendapingimu hingga Dunia ini lenyap..."

Kris tersenyum tipis, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Tao kembali berbaring terlentang menghadapnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup bibir kucing Tao yang merekah seperti kelopak mawar.

"Kau selamanya milik ku, milik Kris. Dan semua penghuni Dunia ini akan mengetahuinya dalam pernikahan kita" ucapnya berbisik tepat di depan wajah Tao.

Lelaki cantik itu menelan ludahnya perlahan kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Sejak awal kau sudah memilikiku Kris Lucifer bodoh..." pipinya merona manis ketika mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu itu. Dan mulai detik ini kau resmi menjadi tahanan ranjangku selama-lamanya sayang"

Momen yang dapat di bilang manis mendadak lenyap ketika Kris menyeringai mengerikan dengan kilatan aneh di mata merahnya yang membara. Tak memberi ke sempatan untuk Tao membalas karena mulut mungil _incubus_ kesayangannya itu kembali ia sumpal dengan penis kebanggaannya dan hentakan kuat pinggulnya yang menghujam dengan akurat titik nikmat Tao.

Dan jangan tanyakan berapa lama api gairah iblis itu akan mereda setelah terpuaskan. Karena selama merah menjadi identitas penyatuan mereka, warna itu akan tetap abadi hingga Api Abadi yang menjadi saksi meredup saat Alam Semesta lenyap.

Karena merah adalah dirinya. Merah adalah gairah. Dan merah adalah ikatan.

Ikatan yang menyatukan dua makhluk kegelapan yang membara layaknya api.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Gw datang lagi dengan o _neshoot_ baru, hahahahaha :3 padahal rencananya bikin minishoots, eh malah jadi panjang -_-

Bagi yang udah baca _spoiler_ nya yang gw _share_ di grup KTs _facebook_ , semoga ga penasaran lagi ya, dan semoga suka :3

Inspirasinya dari _fanart_ Tao yang pake _ceongsam_ merah dengan _pantyhouse_ jaring super seksi dan hampir keliatan vantatnya :v itu _fanart_ sesuanu banget :3

 _Last! Review please!_ :3

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
